A Cold Night in Jail
by LandoCali
Summary: Erza just wasn't having a good week. First the dark guild Eisenwald unsealed a form of death magic in an attempt to kill the guild masters, then she got arrested as a scapegoat for the magic council, and now she was sitting in a cold, breezy jail cell because of the idiotic actions of her irritating but well meaning guildmate. But, at least he was stuck there with her.
**A/N: First thing I'm posting on here in ages. Not that I haven't been writing at all but I've got the bad habit of not finishing any of the stories I start. I tend to get an idea, write maybe a thousand or two thousand words before getting a new idea and starting on that. In the end I never wind up having anything worth publishing so after rewatching the beginning of Fairy Tail and having this pop up in my brain I decided to write a short oneshot just to see what kind of attention it gets. Anyone following the other 2 stories I've actually posted on here will be sorry to hear I have no plans of completing them and I really don't remember where I was going with either after all this time anyway. So I guess read and review if you'd like. Maybe I'll come up with something that I'll actually stick with for a full story sometime soon since summer is coming.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters**

Erza couldn't help but glare irritably at the pink haired dragon slayer who was squirming across from her inside their shared jail cell. When the idiot exploded his way into her farce of a trail wearing that ridiculous wig and armor yelling out that he was the armored wizard Erza while spewing destructive flames out his mouth she had felt exasperated, irritated, and just the slightest bit touched at the thought… now that they were sitting in a cold stone jail cell only irritation remained.

"You leave me speechless," Erza finally said as Natsu gulped nervously. "This was just a formality."

"A formality?" Natsu asked, clearly confused.

"This was only a symbolic arrest. The council only needed to demonstrate its ability to regulate mages in order to maintain order in the magic world."

"What's that mean?" Natsu asked. "I don't get it."

"It means I'll be found guilty but wouldn't actually be punished. If you hadn't gone on a rampage I could have been home today!" Erza replied raising her voice as Natsu shrunk in on himself and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry," Natsu said after a moment, still not looking at the requip mage.

Erza stared at him feeling all her anger leave her at his genuine sorrowful expression. Letting out a small sigh, Erza ran her hand through her hair with a small smile making its way onto her face and a bit of pink dust her cheeks, "Still, it did make me a little happy that you came…" She reached out and pulled him in for a hug against her chest, causing Natsu's head to audibly smack into her metal armor.

"Oww.." Natsu muttered nursing the little bump on his head but not otherwise responding to her words.

Silence reined after that. Neither having anything to say they both sat in companionable silence, Natsu looking around their small cell and Erza sitting motionless thinking about the day's events. Several hours later Erza found herself getting a bit tired and a bit surprised, Natsu hadn't complained once during the entirety of their stay even though they had been sitting here for quite some time. Maybe he was finally starting to mature she thought hopefully, his powers had certainly grown a decent amount over the last few years and it seemed that maybe, hopefully he was starting to grow more mature mentally as well. He had always a good mage, a good friend, and a good man deep down. She had always admired his spirit that will of fire that constantly burned inside him, driving him to do his best and prove himself. And even if he didn't have the brightest mind he always had a kind heart and a fierce loyalty to his nakama. He really personified all the best traits of Fairy Tail, traits she admired greatly. It wouldn't be long, Erza thought with a warm smile, until he surpassed her. Glancing out the barred window the scarlet haired knight was surprised to see the full moon was out, it luminescent light flooding the small room.

"We should go to bed Natsu, it's getting late," Erza said turning to the subject of her recent thoughts.

In a flash Natsu was in the lower bunk with a grin on his face, "I call lower bunk!" Erza's eye twitched slightly, yeah Natsu had totally matured.

Not bothering to say anything, Erza requiped into her purple nightie, climbed up on the top bunk, and plopped down unceremoniously suddenly feeling all the fatigue from the day's events. She closed her eyes and twisted slightly trying to find a comfortable position. Five minutes later her eyes opened again and squirmed unable to find a comfortable position on the lumpy, old jail mattress. Another few minutes later she gave up laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling with an annoyed expression on her face.

Shivering suddenly as a gust of cold air blew down on her, Erza turned her head and glared at the open window that was at just the right height to allow gusts of wind blow directly at her. Turning on her side facing away from the window Erza pulled the blanket up over her shoulder hoping to retain some warmth only to become very aware of how scratchy the blanket was, not to mention the fact that she was still freezing from the icy wind that seemed to just blow right through the damned blanket.

Deciding she wasn't going to get any sleep like this Erza scowled, threw off the blanket, and climbed back down hissing as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. She walked over to Natsu watching him sleep peacefully for a moment before she remorselessly poked his face. Erza felt her eye twitch as he mumbled and turned over still very much asleep. Prodding him a bit harder and not getting any response Erza kicked the underside of his mattress in irritation. He awoke with a jerk and managed to slam his face into the bars holding up the upper bunk making him recoil and clutch his head as he groaned loudly.

"What's the big idea Erza? I'm trying to sleep," Natsu groaned as he glared at the woman who had woken him up so violently.

"I'm cold," Erza said plainly.

"So? You want me to set your bed on fire or something because if not then just let me sleep," Natsu snarked feeling annoyed.

"We're going to share the bed," Erza commanded tiredly with only the slightest bit of pink staining her cheeks.

"Eh!" Natsu replied now suddenly embarrassed. "Take my blanket if you're that cold, geez. We don't have to share the bed."

"No, we're sharing," Erza said leaving no room for discussion. Seeing his look Erza let out a sigh, "Wind is coming from the window and I'm freezing. Please Natsu, we've bathed together before so it's not that embarrassing."

"We were just kids," Natsu stuttered, face completely red. He turned away suddenly finding the bar above his head very interest, "But if you're really that cold I guess we can share."

"Thanks Natsu," Erza replied letting out a small yawn before climbing in under the blanket with a slight flush on her face as she snuggled into the wonderful warmth that Natsu was releasing.

"You are kinda cold," Natsu said embarrassed as the scarlet haired woman pressed her body against him, hungry for warmth.

"I told you," Erza replied resting her head on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. They stared at each other, entranced, before they both realized what they were doing and turned away sporting red hues on their faces.

"Good night, Erza," Natsu whispered after a moment of awkward silence, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Natsu," Erza whispered back once again staring at his face. She had never noticed or at least she had never really paid attention before but Natsu… Natsu was pretty handsome. With that final, slightly embarrassing, thought Erza closed her eyes and let her conscious fade as Natsu's warm arms wrapped around her protectively.


End file.
